


Mother's Day

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [73]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Request from @holdmybananas on Wattpad: omg can you do a one-shot where camren has a baby at like 21 and Camila brings Lauren breakfast in bed for mothers day?
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Series: Camren One-shots [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768615
Kudos: 36





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written recently; all this transphobic stuff from evil bitch #1 has really got me down atm.
> 
> This one is kinda short but I liked how I ended it tbh.
> 
> and don't forget to keep the conversation of BLM going! keep signing petitions, keep donating, keep it going!

Camila’s body felt like lead.

She’d been awake every few hours, and while Lauren had insisted she was the one on baby patrol that night, it didn’t stop Camila waking up and lying awake until Lauren returned to bed.

So yes, she was bushwhacked tired. She felt like her eyes were made of sand, her eyelids scraping against them painfully. But she was determined.

Determined to make Lauren feel like a motherfucking Queen.

I mean she aimed for that daily but today, mothers day, was just like… ultimate Queen day.

So she’d dragged her tired ass out of bed, carefully tiptoeing around the room as she pulled on some sweatpants and grabbing Lauren’s flannel shirt from the foot of the bed. 

Camila tried to cover a yawn before she realised she was the only one around and rolled her eyes at herself.

The kitchen light made her squint when she flicked the light switch. It may have been light outside but adding manmade light to the equation just made her eyes hurt.

The light was quickly turned off.

She went about making herself and Lauren a cup of coffee, double shot espresso, and she scrolled through her socials.

When Lauren didn’t appear in the doorway, Camila frowned. The smell of coffee always brought Lauren into the kitchen.

Camila padded back down to their bedroom and leaned on the open doorway; Lauren was spread eagle on her front, her hair a mess and fluffed against the pillows. The tank top she always wore to bed had rucked up her back and her face was half-smushed into the pillow.

Camila felt her heart soar and a tender smile gracing her face.

She went back to the kitchen with a more awake, and determined, smile.

For the first time since Harmony was born, she was gonna make her wife breakfast in bed.

\----

It was going well until she heard the tell-tale signs of Harmony waking up. And if she was going to surprise Lauren (who was still fast asleep) then their child needed to shut the fuck up… but in a polite and child-friendly way.

Camila slid down the hallway and quietly rushed into Harmony’s room, only next door to their bedroom. She scooped up the bundle of blankets and already poofy black hair.

She wandered back to the kitchen, poking her head around the bedroom door as she passed and noticed Lauren had now curled around Camila’s pillow. Camila shook her head fondly and went back to keeping Harmony quietly occupied.

Multitasking had never been her strong suit, but making pancakes for her and Lauren as well as feeding Harmony was surprisingly easy.

In a shocking turn of events, Harmony fell back to sleep almost immediately after Camila had finished feeding her. Camila was so surprised she just stared at the bundle in her arms and blinked slowly.

Her sleepy brain finally kicked in and she realised her and Lauren may have some more timed to themselves.

Harmony was tucked back into her crib and Camila was just in time to stop the pancakes burning.

Camila checked the coffee, still warm, smothered the pancakes in syrup and carried everything very precariously into the bedroom. She delicately placed it all on Lauren’s bedside table and she snorted as Lauren rolled onto her back.

She tilted her head as Lauren’s eyes twitched.

“I know you’re awake.” Camila said, her voice rough from sleep still.

“Am not.” Lauren whispered, her voice just as hoarse. 

Camila rolled her eyes and knelt on the bed, one hand leaning on the headboard as she leaned closer to Lauren.

“I can see your eyes moving.” Camila smiled as Lauren opened her eyes slowly. Lauren cupped Camila’s cheek and grinned up at her.

“Haven’t been awake long. I promise.”

“Did I wake you?” Camila asked quietly, sliding her leg over Lauren’s hips and straddling her gently. Lauren’s hands landed on her thighs as she pursed her lips.

“Only when you put Harmony back to bed.” Lauren said, her lips twitching as Camila frowned. “You stubbed your toe on the door frame.”

Camila winced, she’d thought she’d been quiet with her cursing. Clearly not.

“Sorry.” Camila glanced sideways at the bedside table and Lauren followed her gaze. “Does this make up for it?”

Lauren sat up with a surprised smile on her face.

“Wha- what’s this for?” She asked with a small laugh. Camila looped her arms around Lauren’s neck and shrugged.

“Wanted to do something special for you, ya know, since it’s your first mothers day.” Camila said softly. Lauren’s attention snapped back to her and her eyes softened immediately.

“Oh baby…”

“See I told you I can be romantic when I want to be.” Camila said, resting her forehead against Lauren’s.

“You know it’s your first mothers day too Camz.” Lauren said, pressing a ghost of a kiss to Camila’s lips.

“Yeah but I wasn’t the one who pushed a child out their body a few months ago.” Camila said bluntly. Lauren snorted and slapped Camila’s thigh when Camila smirked.

“Point taken but also these are for you too.” Lauren said, leaning back against the headboard and making Camila move so she could bring the plate into her lap.

“I mean I hoped you’d say that.”

\----

“I’m just surprised you didn’t burn them.”

“I can make pancakes just fine.” Camila shot back as she wiped some syrup from her chin. Lauren hummed and leaned closer, pressing a sticky kiss to the corner of Camila’s lips.

“You’re just salty you didn’t think of this first.” Camila murmured when Lauren didn’t move back.

“Please, everyone knows I’m the romantic one in this relationship.” Lauren teased. Camila narrowed her eyes.

“Excuse you. I just made you breakfast in bed.” Lauren hummed and curled her hand around Camila’s neck.

“I know, and I’m very grateful.” Lauren purred and Camila’s eyes widened. 

Look, it’s not that they hadn’t had any time together recently… it’s just that they haven’t had any time together recently.

So Camila was very easy to make flustered. More so than usual.

“Um…” Camila forgot that English, and in fact Spanish, were languages she could speak.

“I’d love to show you much.” Lauren said, her other hand trailing along Camila’s jawline.

Right before Camila could: a) kiss Lauren like her life was on the line, b) spontaneously have an orgasm just from that voice alone or c) reply with something snarky, something horrible happened.

Their daughter woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments encouraged below or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
